Come What May
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Kazuma promised Kanami that he would be with her forever, that he would always protect her. Now he has disappeared and Kanami is all alone, yet she still pledges loyalty to Kazukun. When the world turns against her and tests that loyalty, will she survive
1. All Alone

Alright. This is my first Scryed story. Exactly how do you spell that? Fan Fiction spells it Scryed, while adult swim spells it S-CRY-ED. I don't know how to spell it. I'll just stick with Scryed since it's easiest. Anyways, this is my first Scryed (S-CRY-ED) story.

So I have one question for you. Who's the number one character of this amazing show? Most people would say Kazuma, Ryuho, or maybe even Mimori. Even though I love Mimori, I would have to say Kanami Yuta is my favorite. Come on, people. She is so cute. She tries so hard to make a living even though she is only ten or eleven (just an estimated age guess). She is so innocent and cheerful. She is also unconditionally loyal to Kazuma, even though she doesn't know that he has an alter or uses it to fight people. You can't beat a character like that.

Then I looked on Fan Fiction to see if anyone had already written a story like the one I have in mind. I was surprised to see so few Scryed stories for how long it's been on. I was even more surprised to see that there were only one or two stories about Kanami. I felt like I had to do something. So if you haven't gotten bored of my pointless jabber, get ready for a story full of passion, romance, action, and all of that good stuff. It's time for Patience Halliwell to set the Scryed Fiction world on FIRE!

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Summary:** Kazuma promised Kanami that he would be with her forever, that he would always protect her. Now he has disappeared and Kanami is all alone, yet she still pledges loyalty to Kazu-kun. When the world turns against her and tests that loyalty, will she be able to survive?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is under the name of Scryed. There, I hope Sunrise is happy. I also do not own any part of Green Day's song. I just thought it would be a cool title.

"speaking" is speaking

_thought_ is thinking or POV

**All Alone**

(Kanami's POV)

_I woke up to the loud sound of rumbling, like an explosion that would never end. I remember being attacked by that Holy Member and Kazu-kun coming back. I was so scared of the look in his eyes. He ran off and there was another explosion. I remember two people helping me into a jeep as I fell into darkness. Then I was awoken by the explosion._

_Then I saw what had caused the explosion. Kazu-kun was fighting the Holy Member with the blue hair. I got out of the jeep to go after him, but someone held me back._

"_Little girl, stop. It's too dangerous," the man had said. I broke free from his grip and ran towards Kazu-kun, yelling his name in hopes that he would stop. A woman's voice yelled after me, but it grew distant as I got closer to my Kazu-kun. _

_Then there was a big flash of light and another explosion. I was tossed backwards and once again fell into darkness._

* * *

Kanami woke up a couple hours after the uprising of the Lost Ground. She looked around. Everything had changed. Almost everything was destroyed. She tried to move but fell to the ground again. She looked down at the source of pain. Her ankle was bleeding. But she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Kazuma. She grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound. She then got up and ran around.

"Kazu-kun, Kazu-kun. Where are you? Answer me." She yelled his name over and over again. She was starting to grow tired, and it was getting dark out. She decided to stop to rest in a cave. She started a fire and tried to warm up. She sat there thinking as the fire crackled. She had nothing to eat, since all of her food was back at her house. She didn't really care. She had always lived on little food. Some days she went without eating at all so Kazuma could have something to eat. She didn't care. She was happy whenever Kazuma was happy.

Then she started to cry. "Kazu-kun, where are you?" She couldn't believe that he was gone. She had to find him. That was when it came to her. _What if Kazu-kun is really gone? What if he isn't coming back? I'm all alone now. Kazu-kun is…is…_ She erupted in tears. Kanami couldn't admit to herself that Kazuma was dead. All she could do was hope that he would return to her somehow.

* * *

What did you think? Was that pretty good? If so, give me a review. Criticize, praise, just no flames. They really suck. Thanks for reading it. Cya. 


	2. Captured

Hey, everyone. I guess you liked my story. Why else would you leave reviews? We'll you've inspired me to write another chapter. Aren't you lucky? Yeah, I bet you're just so excited. Why don't I write another chapter before I kill you with sarcasm? (You'll find out I love sarcasm. Don't we all?) Here's the next chapter

**Captured**

Kanami woke up the next morning feeling stiff and cold. She figured it was from sleeping on hard rock. The fire also had burnt out in the middle of the night. The wind had blown through the cave entrance and then cut through her dirty clothes. She was so used to her soft, well, softer bedding with her comforter at home. Because of this, she barely got any sleep. She sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms to the ceiling.

She then realized something. She had slept through the night without having one single dream. Usually, her dreams were flooded with images of a person that struggled through life, but last night there was nothing. She tried to think why. _Maybe it was because I didn't sleep that well. It's still strange._

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of dripping. There was a puddle of water next to Kanami, and in it was the reflection of a dirty-faced girl with a look of exhaustion in her eyes.

She sighed and started cleaning herself up. She really couldn't help the state of her clothes, which wasn't so bad. After she finished washing her face, she decided to go look for Kazuma again. She still had hope that he was out there somewhere. She wouldn't give up no matter what. Kazuma would do the same for her. That's when she had the most pleasant thought. _Maybe he's out there somewhere looking for me, and then we'll find each other._

* * *

On the other side of the hill a van was parked. A man in a red jacket and brown pants on top of that hill was looking through his binoculars. He smiled as the frames followed a small girl in orange across the valley of rocks. He then quickly ran down the slope and jumped in the van.

"What did you find?" the driver asked.

"A little girl," he answered with a smirk. "She should be an easy catch. We could use more kids to carry rocks out of the pits." He laughed as the van started up and drove away.

* * *

Kanami managed to find an apple tree that was short enough for her reach. This was the first food she had in two days, and she gobbled it up greedily with a smile. Her smile turned into a frown as her thoughts were flooded with Kazuma. She remembered eating apples with him under the apple tree on the farm they worked at. "Kazuma," she whispered to herself. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, she heard a van driving towards her. It stopped right in front of her and two men with sticks jumped out with sneers on their faces. "Hello there," one said. "I bet you're pretty hungry. You could probably use some housing too."

"If you come with us, we'll give you food and shelter," the other said. "And in exchange, you can do some work for us." Kanami immediately dropped her apples and ran. She knew who they were. They were workers for labor camps. She remembered Kazuma telling her about these men, and she didn't want to end up in a place like that.

It seemed the faster she ran, the closer they got to her. She could almost feel their breath on the back of her neck. She finally turned into a gorge but was blocked by a dead end. She turned around to face the two men in red jackets. As they closed in on her, they made shrewd remarks.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you. Just come quietly and we won't have to get rough with you."

"Yeah, you're lucky you're a kid. Otherwise, we might do something worse than beatings if you resisted."

"No, stay away. Stay away!" Kanami tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for her. One held her down while the other tied her hands behind her back. He then lifted her over his shoulder and headed back to the van. "Kazu-kun. Kazu-kun! Help me! Anybody, help me!" But there was no one to help her. No one would save her. She would be taken to a slave camp and be worked to the breaking point. The harsh reality hit her when they threw her in the van and slid the door shut. As they drove towards the camp, she cried silently to herself. _Kazu-kun, where are you? Please help me._

* * *

Poor Kanami. This could be a depressing story. It should end well though, I hope. I hope that was long enough for you guys. Actually, it's pretty short and sad. Don't worry. The chapters will get longer after awhile. I should be able to get in a chapter each week at least. I won't keep you guys waiting too long.

I'm trying to decide if this should be a Kazuma/Kanami story or a Ryuho/Kanami story. I don't think Ryuho and Kanami go well together. They get along well, but I would rather have Ryuho and Mimori end up together. Maybe you guys can help me. By the way, thanks for all the reviews. Remember, reviews more chapters. Thanks again. Cya.


	3. The Ribbon

Sorry about the wait everyone. I've been so busy with my research paper for English/History. I have to write a seven-page report on the conquest of the Plains Indians. I was up one night until three in the morning typing it. The teacher told me I had to pick a topic during the Civil War, and this seemed like and interesting topic. But enough of my problems. I've been quite a few reviews that say you like the story. So I will continue this amazing story. Let's start.

**The Ribbon**

Kanami woke up when she heard the van come to a stop. She had cried herself to sleep after she was captured by the men in red jackets. Once again, she didn't have any dreams about the courageous, cool person that she used to dream about. Instead, she had a pleasant dream about her and Kazuma.

_

* * *

Kanami was running after Kazuma, yelling his name over and over again. "Kazu-kun, Kazu-kun, wait for me!" Kazuma turned around and looked back at the small girl running towards her with an irritated frown. "Kazu-kun, don't leave me!" She ran right into his body and embraced him. Kazuma hated it when she got like this. She was so clingy. Plus, that name aggravated him so much._

"_Kanami, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Kazu-kun. My name is Kazuma, not Kazu-k…" He stopped when he felt water seep through his shirt. He could hear her muffled sobbing as her tiny body shook against his. He couldn't help but feel compassion for her. "Kanami, don't be this way. I'm only going to be gone for a week." Kanami looked up at him through her red, puffy eyes. She looked so sad with those green, teary eyes. It broke Kazuma's heart to see her like this._

"_Kazu-kun, can't you take me with you? I don't want to be alone again. Please stay here." Kazuma couldn't believe she was acting like this. It wasn't like he left her by herself before. He guessed she wanted to go with because this would be the longest he would be gone. He wanted to take her, but he couldn't let her see his alter. Besides, it would be dangerous and she could get seriously hurt. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. "Kazu-kun," she continued to cry. "Don't leave me!" Kazuma kneeled down to her eyelevel and gave her a big smile._

"_Kanami, I can't take you with me. You know my job is dangerous." Kanami looked away, but he brought her eyes back to his by turning her chin gently. She knew that it was dangerous, even though she didn't know exactly what he did. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was be with her Kazu-kun. "Tell you what. I have something for you," he said as he pulled out an orange ribbon out of his pocket. "I want you to wear this ribbon for me. When you're lonely, just think about how happy I'll be when I return. I will always be with you as long as you wear that ribbon. I promise to come back just so I can see how pretty you look with that ribbon in your hair." Kanami smiled and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She stared at the ribbon as Kazuma left with Kimishima. When his car was gone, Kanami tied the ribbon around her ponytail._

* * *

Kanami touched the ribbon in her hair. She couldn't help thinking of Kazuma. She knew he would come back for him if he could. But what if he couldn't? What if he was hurt?

The door swung open and light was let in. Kanami squinted as the men pulled her out of the van and untied her. She looked around at her surroundings. There were a couple buildings that looked like small dorms. The place was surrounding by a wall with watch towers on each corner. Inside the walls there were people working; some were carrying bags of rocks while others mined in the caves. The entire camp was surrounded by mountains so it would be sure of no escape or attempt of rescue. She knew where she was. She was in one of those dreaded labor camps that Kazuma talked about.

The guard pushed her forward and forced her to march to a cave where other children were working. She saw one prisoner talking to one of the guards. He looked so tired, but the guard didn't seem to notice.

"Please, sir," the prisoner said. "Some of the workers are tired. Could we please have a break?" Kanami was surprised when she saw the guard hit him over the shoulder. Another man ran to him and helped him up.

"Why did you do that?" the man yelled. "All he wanted was a break." The guard just laughed.

"He broke the rules," the guard replied. "If you break the rules, you're gonna get hurt. We give you food and shelter, and all we ask in return is that you do a little work for us in return. Leave him there or we might have to get rough with you." The man sighed in defeat and put his partner down. Kanami could see that the only way she would survive in this camp was to obey the guards and not complain.

The guard gave her a bag and pointed into the cave. "You are going to go in there and bring out the rocks that the miners are digging up. Just move quickly and you won't have any problems with us. We'll get along just fine." Kanami nodded and started walking away. Just when she entered the cave she felt a tug on her head. She turned around and saw the guard holding her hair ribbon. "A poor girl like you doesn't need a ribbon as expensive as this." Kanami dropped her bag and ran to the man, trying to grab the ribbon back.

"Please give me my ribbon back," she begged. "My Kazu-kun gave it to me." The guard just pushed her away and laughed. As she tried to sit up, she saw the man pull a lighter out of his pocket. He then put it under the ribbon and dropped it to the ground, allowing it to burn to nothing. "NO!" Kanami yelled. She tried to grab it, but the guard held her back as the ribbon disappeared in the flames.

"You won't need it anymore," the guard whispered in her ear. "You don't need to look pretty now that you are our slave. Now, be a good girl and carry those rocks out." Tears started to form in Kanami's eyes. The one thing that tied her to Kazuma had gone up in flames. It was the only gift that she had received from him, and now it was gone. It was as if Kazuma had been burnt with the ribbon, but there was nothing Kanami could do about it. She had to survive this camp. She knew Kazuma would save her. She just had to stay strong. She picked her bag up and headed into the cave, trying to hold in the tears so no one would see her pain.

Like I said, I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. At the moment, I think I have about four stories to update. I'll try to keep my promise to update once a week, but please bear with me.

**Alice in Blue: **Thanks for all the compliments. Don't worry. That wasn't even close to a flame. I have people curse and harass me for no good reason for my fiction. Your advice is good. I'm more of a straight forward writer, but I'll try to make the chapters more in depth. I don't know how long they will be, but I'll try to make this story worthwhile.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I'll see what I can do if you have any questions. Cya.


	4. These Hands

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. These stupid teachers are pissing me off! I had to write a seven page research paper for two of the evil adults. Ok, all teachers aren't bad. Just some of them are really bitchy. Anyways, I should have a lot more time to write stories. Aren't you excited? Alright, here's the next chapter.

**These Hands**

Kanami sat in her cabin thinking to herself. Even though she was extremely tired from working, she couldn't force her eyes to fall. It was so cold in the building she was forced to stay in. Even though it was probably only made for twenty people to live in, it was packed with almost fifty, which made it almost impossible to lie down and fall asleep comfortably. She just sat there and stared into space.

_It has been almost a week since the uprising, and I still haven't had any dreams about that person that always struggles through life for others,_ she thought. _How could this have all happened? How did I let myself get captured like this? This would have never happened if Kazu-kun was here._ Tears started to form in her eyes. _Kazu-kun, where are you? Why haven't you found me yet? Kazu-kun._

She found herself whispering his name to herself, but she didn't care if anyone heard her. She wanted her Kazu-kun back so she could wrap her arms around him. She wanted to feel his warm embrace. She didn't care how old she was or how old he was, she knew that she loved him. She just wanted him to be there for her. Suddenly, she slipped out of consciousness as she repeated his name in her sleep.

* * *

The next day was just like any other day. The prisoners were brought out of their cabins at six in the morning and put to work. Kanami could feel the guards' eyes on her. She knew that they wanted her to quit, just so they could beat her. She wouldn't quit. She made a promise to herself after her ribbon was burnt. She promised that she would never give up or stop believing that Kazuma would save her. She would work for him.

A girl carrying a bag was walking behind Kanami as they exited the cave around noon. Kanami was surprised that this girl, who was about her own age, was able to stand the heat of the day. It was almost ninety degrees and very humid. Kanami saw the sweat running down the girl's forehead as she struggled to lug the heavy bag of rocks. Kanami gave her a kind smile.

"Just hold on," she said to the girl. "We can get through this." The girl nodded and continued walking, but she soon tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Kanami quickly ran to the girl to see if she was alright. Just as Kanami feared, the girl had broken her ankle. Even if that wouldn't have been the case, the little girl would have been too tired to carry on. The guards, however, didn't think so.

"Quit slacking off!" one guard yelled. "Get up and get back to work!"

"Please, sir," Kanami begged. "Her ankle is broken. She needs a doctor and some rest."

"Why you little wretch!" the guard yelled. He raised his stick above Kanami, ready to strike. Kanami closed her eyes and shielded the girl. She heard the stick hit something, but it wasn't her. She looked up and saw a man lying on the ground. His arm was bent the wrong way. Kanami almost screamed, but the man smiled through his pain.

"Please, just do what they say. I'll be alright." Kanami glared at the guard as he laughed at the two cripples.

"It looks like these two won't be able to work, so you're going to do their work for them. You got that?" Kanami picked up the girl's bag and stood up, glaring intently at the guard. She nodded and walked away as the man laughed again. She tried to hide her tears by staring at the ground. She wouldn't let them see her cry. She wouldn't show any weaknesses.

* * *

Just above the camp, someone in ragged clothes watch as the prisoners worked. He gritted his teeth as his eyes gazed on the horrible site. He walked away, thinking of a way to help these people. He only hoped that he could help them in time.

* * *

Kanami sat up in the cabin again. Everyone around her was asleep from the hard day's work, but she couldn't sleep at all. This was the third night in a row that she hadn't slept. The reason why was because of her hands. She looked at them as the bled lightly. Her hands were covered in cuts, calices, and blisters. She tried to blow on them to sooth the pain, but it wasn't working. She decided to dunk them in the water bowl next to her. It burned as the water drained the excess blood and dirt from her hands. She quickly wiped them dry on her jacket and continued to blow on them. Her attention was turned to a lady that used to work with her on the farm approached her with some bread.

"Here, you must be hungry," the lady said.

"No," Kanami said in pain. Her hands still stung. "I couldn't possibly take that. You should eat it." The lady shook her head and placed it in the girl's rough hands.

"You need it more than any of us. Just like on the farm, you always work the hardest." Kanami smiled and nodded in thanks. The woman took Kanami's hand and started to rub them. "Look at you. Your beautiful and soft hands have become so rough and dirty. They are so hard and cut. I am so sorry."

Kanami started to think about Kazuma again. Her hands were one of his favorite parts of her. They could make him feel so comfortable when he was in pain. She always used to take care of him with those soft and comforting hands when he was sick or hurt.

_

* * *

The memory that was most vivid was when she was cooking him dinner and she had cut herself. Kazuma came in and kissed them like a mother would to a child. He grabbed a Band-Aid and wrapped it around her finger. Kanami had felt so bad for getting blood on his hand, but he just smiled._

"_Don't worry about it, Kanami," he said cheerfully. "These hands are too stained and rough to worry about a little blood. You, on the other hand, have the most beautiful and soft hands in the world. You should never have to soil or blister them. Please, keep them clean for me."_

* * *

Kanami couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to let her pain out. It had been bottled up too long and she had to breakdown. She fell into the woman's arms and started crying. The lady smiled and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, Kanami. Everything is going to turn out."

"But what if it doesn't?" Kanami sobbed. "I'm so scared. I'm so scared that Kazu-kun won't come back. What if he's gone? What if he left me?" Kanami continued to cry through the night. She finally fell asleep after all the exhaustion from working and crying. As she slept, she dreamt that a man was walking through the desert, struggling with every step. He finally fell to the ground. _Please, somebody help him, _Kanami screamed in her mind. _Somebody help him!_

* * *

That is it for now. It might be a while before the next chapter come out. I have to update my other stories.

**Kenshinluva75:** Yeah, Kanami is a little young for Ryuho and Kazuma, but I thought she was around 10, 11, or even 12 years old. I'll have to check.

Also, thank you to **Sinner Aion, Lady Requiem, Yuffieg123, Lilangelarishi, Chocolatelover1, and Homeless-Angel11605 **for reviewing. I'm sorry if I missed anyone. Keep your eyes open. Cya.


	5. A Hero Emerges

**A Hero Emerges**

It was another ordinary day in the camp. Everyone was woken up to start work. As usual, the children and women were sent to carry all the rocks that the miners were pulling out. Kanami carried out her bags of rocks and set them on a pile outside of the cave. As she worked through the hot morning, she kept telling herself to hold on. Kazu-kun would save her. She had to hold on for him.

As the day carried on, Kanami noticed the guards bringing in more workers. It had been two weeks since her own capture, but it seemed like she had been there her entire life. She did exactly what the guards told her, and she never was beaten. As long as she kept telling herself there was still hope, she could hold on.

Kanami took particular notice in a man with a ragged, brown cloak that covered his face. He looked normal, but Kanami couldn't help but stare at him. She gasped when the guards pushed him to the ground and kicked him. They kept telling him not to die right away and that he better get on his feet. Kanami wanted nothing but to help him, but she was in no position to do anything for the poor man. She just dumped her bag and went back into the cave. Still, she couldn't get the man out of her mind. His presence was familiar, but she couldn't identify it.

* * *

The sun was directly overhead, the hottest part of the day. Kanami was sweating by now, so much that she had to take her jacket off. She wished now that she was in the cave picking away at the rocks. At least it was nice and cool in the caverns. Her arms and legs were starting to shake as she carried her bag to the rock pile. She continued to push herself and have faith. _Please hold on. Kazu-kun will come for me soon._

At that point, she came to a halt. Her figure trembled in pain as she dropped her bag. She had pushed herself to the limit, and now her frail body had to rest. She fell to her knees, thinking she would faint from exhaustion, but she didn't. She looked down and saw an arm around her waste. Someone had caught her. He put a bottle to her lips, allowing cool water to drip down her throat. Thinking it was one of the guards, she quivered in fear and apologized weakly.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just so hot out and I needed to rest." Then she heard it. Someone was crying in fear as a guard's angry voice rang in her ears. Kanami looked up and saw the same lady that gave her the bread on the ground in tears. The guard had his stick in the air, ready to strike. The woman covered her eyes and waited for the impact but instead heard a child's scream. Kanami had run in front of her and received the stick's blow on her right arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" the guard asked as Kanami turned to shield the woman.

"Please, don't hurt her," Kanami begged. "She just needs to rest."

"Didn't you hear me? I said move!"

"No, I won't run away. I can't allow you to hurt anyone else." The guard laughed and raised his stick in the air.

"So, you want to take a beating for her? Alright then!" The guard swung down on Kanami's back several times, causing large, bloody gashes in her back. Kanami wouldn't back down from him. She wasn't afraid. Finally, Kanami fell to the ground, panting in pain from all the blows. The guard only cackled as he raised his stick again. "Apologize or I will break every bone in your body." Kanami couldn't say anything. She wasn't even coherent anymore. "Alright. You brought this on yourself."

Kanami closed her eyes and waited for the final blows, but all she heard was a man's voice. It was so gentle and kind.

"Stop. Don't hurt these people anymore. It isn't right."

"How do you know it's not right?" a guard yelled. All Kanami could hear was the sound of punches and groans, but the voice continued to speak.

"I know this isn't right. You are evil, and I must punish you." Kanami could make out more fighting, then explosions came. A few minutes later, the sound was replaced with cheering from the prisoners. Again the man's voice came close to the girl. "Hurry! We need to get her inside and help her." She felt strong, warm arms pick her light body up and carry her away. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard the man's voice one last time. "Just hold on. We are going to get you some help. Hold on."

_Yes, I had to hold on…for Kazu-kun._

* * *

Sorry, I've been so lazy about updates. I have to spend more time on the computer. I'm so sorry, but thanks for being patient.

**Alimoe:** Thanks. Actually, my paper was for two classes: English and U.S. History. In English, I got a 96, and in History, I got a perfect score. I love History so much. I was so happy when he told me my grade. But anyways, I'm getting off the subject. You think you could update your story **What is This Feeling**? I really want a new chapter. Thanks again and cya.

**LiL PriNCeSs Me: **Sorry, I don't think Kazuma will be in the story for awhile. I kind of want to keep my story similar to the TV Series, with a few twists of course. He will be in this story, and he will have a huge part.

**Pimp Troyce:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you thought my writing was elogant.

Again, thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to be patient. I'll try to review soon. Cya.


	6. Inner Pain

Hey, everyone. This story used to be called **Wake Me Up When September Ends**, but I had to change it because one of my other stories has the same title. Sorry if there is any inconvenience. Please forgive me.

**Inner Pain**

_I was dreaming. In my dream, there was a man fighting for people that had no rights and no privileges. His foes were hurting the people and making them do awful things. He wanted to stop the suffering, but inside he was also suffering. He took the people's burdens and borne them, hoping that he could get rid of the evil that tried to destroy them. He wanted to help everyone he could, no matter what destruction he brought upon himself. His pain is so real. It is tearing my heart apart. There must be something I can do for him. Please let me help you._

Kanami woke from her dream and opened her eyes. Everything appeared blurry to her, but she soon focused in everything. She was lying on a bed. What was going on? Why was she there? Then she remembered everything. She was supposed to be working, carrying bags of rocks out of the caverns. She had collapsed against a man, but he helped her up. Then she had put herself in front of the crying woman and taken a beating. That was why she was there.

She had to get back to work. She tried to sit up, but the pain struck her and forced her back down on the bed. As she breathed to stay the throbbing, she heard the soft voice from before, the one that told her to hold on.

"You shouldn't move," the gentle voice said. "You need to rest. You went through quite the ordeal." Kanami looked up to find a man in a long, ragged cloak. He looked so gentle, especially his orange eyes. She laughed as she noticed the short, bluish-green hair. The cut reminded her of Kazuma. He had the same look in his eyes as Kazuma as well. It was a look of determination.

As she starred at him, he grabbed a glass of water and sat her up slightly and gently. "Here. You should drink this." She did as he said and took a tiny sip. He then laid her back down and smiled down on her. "How are you doing? Do you feel better?"

"A little," Kanami replied weakly. He then felt her head and smiled again.

"Well, your fever is gone, but you need to stay in bed for a little longer. That man out there broke your right arm in half. I'm surprised that he didn't break your backbone. Just try to get some rest." He started to leave when Kanami spoke up.

"Thank you," she said. He turned around and saw her beautiful smile. She looked so cute in that bed. He wanted to stay, but he had to tend to other things. That didn't stop him. He sat next to her and rubbed her head. Her curiosity got the best of her. "I remember you. You're name is Ryuho, right?" His smile disappeared at the question.

"Is that my name? I really can't remember anything before I came to this place." Kanami felt sorry for the man. It must have been horrible to have nothing to remember. Something else was bothering her. She had to ask him.

"I was wondering if you saw a man with an alter fist. Have you seen Kazu-kun?"

"Kazu-kun?" Ryuho asked.

"Yes, that's what I call him, but his real name is Kazuma." The next thing that happened made Kanami jump. Ryuho grabbed his head and started shaking as if he were in pain. "Ryuho, are you alright?" He didn't respond to her. He just kept muttering the same phrase.

"Kazuma, you did this to me. You caused all of this pain. It was you!" After saying that, he ran out the door, leaving Kanami wondering.

_What just happened? Did I say something wrong? He definitely knows who Kazuma is. Kazuma always said horrible things about him. Why is there so much pain inside of him? What happened between those two to cause so much anger, and why do they hate each other so much? Kazuma, what is going on?_

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm trying to finish this story, but it may take awhile. I'm sorry about the change in title. Please keep reading the story.

I would like to thank **Erin Elric, Serenaclutz, **and **Matghost** for reviewing. Also, I would like to thank:

**Delina: **Thanks, I think their age shouldn't matter either. Kazuma is sixteen and Kanami is ten or eight. That's only a six or eight year spread. I know married people that have twenty years between them.

**Oathkeeper123liz456:** Thanks for the great ratings. I want the story to be kinda like the TV Series, but not too much.

**Kenshinluva75:** Don't worry. I'm crazy too. No, I lied. I'm not crazy. I'm psychotic and demented. Hehehe.

**Lilangelarishi:** I know. Poor Kanami. She'll be alright. She's pretty tough.

**Chocolatelover1:** Don't worry. Ryuho took care of those bastards. I kinda felt sorry for them. NOT! Ha ha ha.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update soon. Cya.


End file.
